


The Real True Blood

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Series: True Blood with a Lemon Twist [3]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Reality, Crack, Drama, F/M, Gen, Love Triangles, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: What happens when True Blood meets The Real World... LIGHTS- CAMERA- CRACKFIC!





	1. What Do We Have Here

This is the true story – Sookie Stackhouse- "Shut the fuck up."

Of ten strangers- Tara Thornton- "WAYLANNN..!"

Picked to live in a mansion - Franklin Mott- "Watch how fast I type Muthafucka."

Live together and have their lives taped - Debbie Pelt - "Who the fuck are you!"

To find out what happens - Cooter- "Suck that dick."

When people stop being polite - Lorena Krasiki- "I'll wear your ribcage as a hat..."

And start getting real - Russell Edgington - "We'll eat yo children!"

The Real World - Talbot- "Hello! Have we met?"

Jackson, Mississippi - Bill Compton- "Suckeh is Mine!"

Filmed at night only (MTV) Alcide Hereaux-"HOOOOWWWLL"


	2. The Players

 

King Russell Edgington and his longtime lover Talbot wanted their home featured in an episode of 'Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous' only to find out that show has been canceled for over a decade.

Their newly hired press agent got them a spot on 'MTV's The Real World'. Talbot, the exotic looking man, was so excited he didn't care that he would have to share his home with people who did not match the decor. He would be able to show the world how exquisite his taste was and that was all that mattered to the seven hundred year old vampire.

The King was satisfied as long as his handsome lover was. The production crew arrived the next day to set up the cameras in the spacious mansion. The producers showed the king and his partner a sample tape of the show. Russell was entertained by the dramatics.

Talbot knew the mansion had the other Real World homes beat by a mile. He instructed the servants to allow the crew to make the biggest walk-in closet on the west end of the mansion the confession room. He would personally decorate it with custom made furniture and art.

After they finished setting up, he instructed the guards not to allow the crew inside the house until dusk; they would live in the three bedroom guest house.

By order of King Russell; Bill, Cooter, Debbie, Franklin and Lorena were ordered to participate. None of them were particularly thrilled, but knew they really did not have a choice, defying the king was not an option.

That day Bill called his current girlfriend Sookie, and he reluctantly told her that he would be unavailable for a while. Sookie cared deeply for Bill and understood he had to stay and obey the king's orders. She did not understand why her handsome vampire did not want her to stay with him. She felt it just to go behind her lover's back and ask Russell if she could participate.

Sookie had a feeling Lorena would be there since she was also one of the king's subjects. No way was the pretty barmaid going to let the persistent vampire have a chance at Bill.

The next day, Sookie told her best friend Tara of her plans and at that very moment Tara insisted that she join her. Tara felt she could be an aid to Sookie. The attractive bartender did not trust her friend's vampire lover. She would try her best to keep herself and her friend out of trouble.

The day after that, Debbie called her recent ex, Alcide, and bragged to him about being on television. She had alienated all of her other friends and family when she left her pack to join another. The pack's activity was questionable in the werewolf community.

This bothered Alcide; he knew that Debbie was a V addict, the rest of the pack had not figured that much out. He hoped that he could somehow stop her from airing all the dirty laundry and save the former pack and himself from embarrassment.

Her disheveled appearance was embarrassment enough. Although Alcide did not care for vampires, he requested humbly to stay. He felt this was the only way to keep an eye on his ex.

Russell wanted to see how it all would play out with humans, wolves and vampires existing under one glorious roof. So the king welcomed Alcide, Sookie and Tara. Talbot didn't mind the dramatics; nevertheless, he'd been acquainted with Franklin, a three hundred year old vampire, who was known for being a little disturbed for over a century, he was hoping things didn't get messy in the process.

He implored his lover to speak with the vampires and wolves before the cameras and guests arrived. So Russell called them all to his study.

"Now y'all be on your best behavior."

Lorena, the stunning brunette, cheered in agreement and held her glass of blood to her king.

"Let me finish." He snapped. "I've allowed two humans and another wolf into my home to add a little spice and diversity to the cast." He continued proudly. "In an hour Miss Sookie Stackhouse, Miss Tara Thornton and Mr. Alcide Herveaux will arrive and have dinner with us. They will stay the duration of filming."

Debbie shouted as she staggers over to the king adjusting her non supportive tube top.

"ALCIDE, no way..! Why is he coming here?"

"Yeah," Cooter agreed. "He's a bitch from one of the weakest packs in the south." Cooter begin to clench his fist, the vein in his neck protruding.

Lorena and Bill both stepped in front of Debbie and Cooter and began their protest.

"Is Sookie being here really necessary?" Bill politely asked, hoping he could convince the king to resend his invitation.

"I agree, Lorena added."She's trash and does not belong here."

The king parted the group of protesters and headed towards the door where Talbot was already standing.

"She requested to be here and I see no reason why she shouldn't. Same deal with Alcide... Now I will hear nothing else of it. As I said before, y'all behave yourself, don't make me say it again."

The King and Talbot left the room that was filled with tension. The only one not upset by the situation was Franklin, he was hungry. He followed the couple out as they walked down the long hallway.

"Sir, mind if I go get a little snack." He held up his fingers in measurement.

"Yes I do."

The King ordered Franklin, the dark haired vampire to wait for the dinner. Talbot smirked at Franklin, and walked behind his king. Franklin stormed off cursing the King's companion. He went to his guest room to dress for dinner.

Russell and Talbot got dressed in their master bedroom, putting on their favorite Armani suits, the couple went downstairs to greet the guests who would arrive at any moment.

 **Debbie's confession-** "I should have never called him. I hope he don't tell Cooter that I did." She twitches in her seat. "I need a hit of V so bad." She raised her left arm and placed her nose to the pit of it. "I guess I could use a shower too... after a cigarette...and a beer."

Sookie and Tara arrived promptly at the mansion and as they got out of Sookie's car they saw a man pull up on a motorcycle. He was dressed in form fitting jeans, leather chaps and boots. He pulled off his helmet and removed his leather jacket, revealing a muscular build.

The girls' mouths fell open as they admired his form and handsome face. Sookie read his thoughts; he only had his ex-best interest at heart. Sookie thought his reason for being there was sweet. Tara thought his ass was sweet.

Inside the trio was greeted by Talbot and escorted to the dining room. Talbot felt he out did himself, and turning on his charm as the cameras rolled. The giant, elegantly lit dining room was decorated with flowers and candles.

With an equally elegant dining room table, adorned with an eggshell colored silk table cloth, snow white candles in gold candle holders, crystal wine glasses, and gold eating utensils, strategically placed on the long dining table.

"Damn, this place is fancy as hell. A girl could get used to this." Tara took a picture of the dining room with her camera phone and sent it to her cousin Lafayette.

Talbot began to seat the ladies, and then he sat Alcide down next to his chair. Franklin was offended, that a wolf was seated before him. He was compelled to give his antagonist trouble for it.

"He's not going to pack your fudge, girlfriend." Franklin said with a smirk on his handsome face as sat himself in his rosewood chair next to Tara, She sniggered at the comment, and she found the naughty vampire's British accent sexy. He was pleased to be seated next to the attractive, dark skinned woman.

Debbie and Cooter busted into hysterical laughter.

Talbot sneered at Franklin, and he cursed in Greek, threatening to rip him apart if he continued to be disrespectful. Debbie and Cooter did not speak Greek, but they knew better than to upset him, so they silenced themselves.

Franklin felt like he had repaid Talbot for pissing him off earlier. However Russell gave him a threatening glare and he knew he had better behave for the remainder of the night.

Talbot regained his composure and sat next to Alcide, looking through his gray t-shirt at his bulging biceps straining his grey t-shirt. Alcide sat mumbling to himself. Sookie read his mind. He wished he was at home drinking a beer, eating a burger and watching American Chopper.

Bill grabbed her hand under the table and kissed her cheek when he noticed her eying the handsome werewolf. She kissed him back, his jealousy was a concern, but not her biggest at the moment - Lorena's relentlessness was.

Despite Cooter's dirty looks and Debbie's unrecognizable demeanor, Alcide noticed the pretty blond checking him out along with her cute friend. He remembered when Debbie kept herself up like Sookie, and had an endearing edgy attitude like Tara.

Lorena shamelessly tried to get the attention of Bill by placing her hand on his lap only to get it pushed away. She flashed a threatening glare at Sookie.

Franklin kept his eyes on Tara. He flirtatiously smiled at her, and she smiled back at him, she thought he was enticing, obviously funny and very mysterious.

The three servants poured the glasses of wine and blood.

"Let us toast." Talbot said standing up with his glass held high, lightly tapping it with a golden fork.

"To our king and his gracious hospitality…"

"I'll toast to that." The king held his glass, and tapped Talbot's glass lightly.

"Cheers." Franklin held his glass to his king and whispered in Tara's ear sending a spark down the pit of her tummy. She touched his glass with hers, making a small clink.

Sookie whispered in Tara's other ear." Someone's hooking up with a hot vampire tonight besides me."

The girls giggled.

Lorena tried to have her toast with Bill, but he ignored her and held his glass to the king instead. Sookie toasted her best friend and her boyfriend. The attractive brunette was infuriated. She struggled not to show it, nodding her head to the King and holding her glass of blood to him.

"Go ahead and carry on like a fool, with your insipid pet." Lorena whispered in a low hiss.

"Fine, if you would only leave us be." The dashing Bill Compton snapped back.

Cooter and Debbie had an inappropriate tongue kiss, which disgusted Alcide. He refused to toast with Talbot and kept his large hands pressed firmly on the table. When the facetious wolf couple toasted each other, they chipped the crystal wine glass.

Talbot gasped.

The king shifted to the edge of his seat, awaiting Armageddon.

The couple began to apologize frantically, blaming each other at the same time.

Talbot closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Remember, class and elegance." He looked over at them. "Those two ungrateful beasts, she hadn't even bothered to bathe for dinner."

He calmly called the awaiting servant to take the chipped glasses away. The king sat back in his seat, relieved.

The dinner was ready and the remaining servants brought the food out to the guest as ordered by Talbot. The menu for the vampires was chilled, carbonated, citrus blood wine, warm blood bisque infused with rose petals and blood Gelato for desert. The humans and wolves had red wine, Bourbon steak, honey roasted red potatoes, sautéed red cabbage and cherries jubilee for desert.

Everyone was impressed by the meal. Sookie and Tara tried to converse with each other but were interrupted by the sounds and sights across the table. They winced in disgust as Cooter and Debbie ate their blood soaked meat with their hands, completely by-passing the eating utensils, and eating with their hands. Debbie was even grabbing chunks of meat off Alcide's plate.

The muscular, tank top clad, sandy haired Cooter winked and grinned at the girls, his lips stained with blood and grease, huge pieces of meat were stuck in his teeth. He liked the attention.

Stringy haired Debbie did not like the two human females who sat across from her, and she let out a deep growl at them.

"What the fuck are you lookin at?"

Tara rolled her eyes at the greasy faced woman.

"I don't even know." She replied with a smirk.

Sookie jumped in, appalled at the woman's attitude.

"No need to be rude."

"What are you gonna do about it, bitch!" Debbie pointed her steak knife at Sookie from across the table.

Lorena laughed. "She's so annoying...always sticking her nose where it doesn't belong."

Tara stood up.

"Fuck both of you freaks of nature."

Lorena jumped up and flashed her fangs at the girls.

"How dare you!"

Bill and Franklin rose from their seats in their defense. Neither of them dared flash fangs, they knew that was against one of the King's main rules.

"Sit down Lorena!" Bill shouted

"I don't take orders from you!" Lorena shouted back.

"Lorena, have a seat and put your fangs away in my house!," the stylishly dressed King demanded.

Lorena did as she was told. She took a sip of her blood and gave a glare at Sookie that would have shot her dead if her eyes were loaded guns.

Sookie asked the King if she and Tara could be excused. Russell reached across the table and placed his hand on his lovers. Talbot nodded; he felt his dinner was ruined so he agreed.

"May I escort you to your room?" Franklin asked Tara. She was flattered that he had been so ready to defend her so she accepted. He took her by the hand and they left the dining room.

Bill told Sookie she and Tara would be sharing the room next to his, and he would like to walk her there.

"I'm right across the hall if you need anything." Bill walked her up the stairs as the cameras followed the two vampire/human couples.

Lorena asked if she could be excused and the king denied her request.

"You are the last person I expected to embarrass me." He pointed to Cooter and Debbie who were still eating. "I thought I would only have to deal with those two."

Lorena held her head down in shame, her mind plotting on a way to get back at Sookie, whom she blamed for making Russell upset with her. She felt it was all her fault among other things.

Talbot asked Alcide, who was finishing his meal, if he would like to be escorted to his room. He politely declined and excused himself. He asked Debbie if she felt like going for a walk.

"Hell no, I ain't going nowhere with you." She scoffed and ate another chunk of meat from his plate.

"Besides, I don't hunt for squirrels and rabbits no more." She and Cooter laughed and waved at him sarcastically. Alcide left the table. Debbie knew when Alcide was frustrated he would go hunting. Alcide left the mansion and told the camera man not to follow him. He felt there was no hope for Debbie and contemplated leaving for good. He went deep into the woods and shifted.

Cooter continued to laugh as he finished Tara and Sookie's steaks.

"What a pussy." That's why my pack runs Mississippi!"

"Leave us now!," the king hissed, he was fed up with the two wolves. The couple left immediately, the camera man following. Talbot invited the remaining camera man on a tour of the mansion. The king joined him and excused Lorena.

 

* * *

 

 **Next on the Real World Jackson-** _~Lorena, Talbot and Sookie visit the confession room. Will Alcide leave the house? Will Franklin and Tara hook-up? ~_


	3. Show Time

 

Directly after dinner a producer and a camera man went out to look for Alcide, he was unable to locate him. Talbot offered to help after he used the confession room. The King excused himself to his study and asked the guards to escort Lorena to the confession room, instructing them to follow her every move, making sure she left Bill and Sookie alone. The guards stood outside the door as she went into the room...

 **Lorena-** "I cannot believe that cheap human! How dare she disrespect me like that? I will not stand for it. I've got to find a way to get rid of her, but first she is going to pay severely for making me look bad in front of my King. I just cannot figure out what Bill's fascination his with this human. He's never behaved like this before.

I know, Bill, and he does nothing without getting something in return. What could this human possibly have to offer? Once I find out, I will deal with him accordingly. In the meantime, I will make sure Sookie's stay here is miserable. She will be begging to go home before the week is over..."

Lorena stomps pass the guards as she leaves the confession room, they follow close behind. She enters her room and slams the door so hard a painting falls off the wall and frame that held it breaks.

 **Talbot-** "I have never been so embarrassed in my life! Those two filthy wolves completely humiliated me. I want them out!" He pouts, crossing his arms and stomping his foot.

But I know Russell uses them to do his bidding. So I am stuck cleaning up after them. I feel like I am taking care of two drooling babies. Then there's Franklin. I swear if they embarrass me again I will make them pay. I will chew those filthy beasts up and spit them out. All of them!"

Talbot snarls as he glares into the camera intently. He has every intention of keeping his promise.

 **Sookie** -"King Russell has a beautiful home! Much nicer than Bill described… He and Talbot seem very kind in welcoming us too. I just don't know how long I will be able to stay if I have to deal with that wretched woman Lorena.

I also did not appreciate the rudeness of that woman Debbie. You would think since there are cameras watching our every move they would behave with some class. I know Bill said he is stuck here, but I'm sure I could talk to the King into letting him go if that's what Bill wants. Anyway, I'm off to talk to Tara a bit more about this situation and see what she thinks."

As the cute blond walked to her room and approached the door she could hear the voices of Franklin and the thoughts of her best friend. Tara was thinking about taking the vampire up on his offer and leaving with him that night. Sookie blocked the rest of her friend's thoughts out and wished she had not listened in, due to their explicit nature.

Sookie entered the room without knocking, startling Tara and irritating Franklin. She wanted to talk to them and make sure Tara was not getting in over her head with Franklin. There was no need in asking Tara if she wanted to leave; she knew Tara now had a reason to stay. Due to her pal's terrible history with men, she began to ask Franklin questions, trying her best to find out the vampire's intentions. Franklin was evasive and abruptly excused himself.

"With all due respect Ms. Stackhouse, I'd rather tell Tara all about myself first, and afterward she can tell you what she pleases." He winked at Tara as he exited the room.

Sookie pulled Tara to the far corner of the room and whispered, "Don't you think you are going a bit too fast?"

Tara snapped back, "You got some nerve, if I recall you were fucking Bill, a vampire, within a week of meeting him."

Sookie frowned at Tara, her comment stung. "Fair enough just don't come crying to me when this all goes to hell on national television!"

"Well thanks for all the support, Sook." Tara said as she walked over to her suitcase and began unpacking her clothes.

"Like you've been supportive of Bill and me!" Sookie shouted as she grabbed her night clothes, and went into the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her.

The hidden cameras in the halls and bedrooms captured all the action and drama that ensued.

A knock on his bedroom door interrupted the brooding Bill Compton from his thoughts about how to get himself and Sookie out of the mansion. At the door was the King's right hand man, Franklin Mott. Bill could not imagine what he wanted, but he knew this visit would not be a pleasant one. Bill did not invite Franklin in and asked him to state his business at the door.

"I don't mean to be rude, but your human is cock-blocking me. Would you please make her sleep in your room so I can have at her sexy little friend tonight?" Franklin politely asked, expecting Bill to respond in his favor.

"Sookie has her own will; I will not command her to do anything. Now if you would excuse me." Bill tried to shut the door.

Franklin, his foot placed in the threshold, he wasn't going anywhere. He refused to believe what Bill was saying. Franklin believed all vampires controlled their humans. Bill was just being rude and did not want to do him a favor, and he wanted to know why.

So Franklin tried a different approach. Instead of getting angry and starting a fight he burst into a hysterical laughter. After all, he did find the thought of a one hundred and fifty year old vampire claiming to have no control over his human amusing. He laughed hard and loud, clutching his tummy. A tiny bloody tear escaped his eye and he swiftly wiped it away. His performance was quite effective.

Bill scowled at him and finally asked him what was so funny.

"Why don't you have control over your human?" Franklin chuckled, his grin wider than a Cheshire cat.

"That is none of your business." Bill hissed.

"That means it's a shameful secret. Or perhaps she is not really yours at all."

"Suckeh is MINE!" The brooding vampire shouted.

"Prove it." Franklin replied nonchalantly.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Bill opened the door to Sookie; she is dressed in a lovely white silk robe.

"Hi, Franklin", she said as she walked swiftly past him, she did not bothering to asking why he was in Bill's room. She was positive it was about her and Tara.

"Bill, we need to talk."

"Of course, Sookie; if you would excuse us, Mr. Mott..."

Without a word, Franklin closed the door behind him and made a hasty dash to Tara's room.

Franklin knocked on Tara's door and waited for her to answer. Tara has changed into her night clothes, which consists of a white midriff baring tank top and tiny yellow cotton shorts. When she opened the door his mouth fell open. He came in and sat down on the bed.

"Did you put that on for me?" He glanced at her toned figure, admiring every curve.

"No, I was about to go to bed," Tara said as she grabbed her purple cotton robe off the chair, wrapping it around herself.

"Without me?"

Tara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Yes, without you, goodnight, Franklin."

"It will only be a good night if you come out and enjoy it with me." He thought the eye-roll she did made her pretty face even more adorable.

"It was a long drive here and I am exhausted. I promise I will go out with you tomorrow night."

The slender built vampire was satisfied with that and casually walked to the door.

"So, I will see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure thing," Tara answered, she couldn't help but to smile, Franklin was practically gleaming.

Franklin left, feeling very excited. It had been a decades since he had courted anyone. He thought about going into the confession room, but it was occupied. Tara thought about him until she fell asleep.

Sookie removed her robe, exposing a white, snug fitting, lacy nightgown.

"Bill, what do you know about Franklin?

"I know he can be dangerous and I want you to stay far away from him." He unbuttoned his shirt to expose his slightly hairy, muscular chest.

"I won't have anything to do with him; it is Tara I am worried about." She replied as she sat down on his bed.

Sookie, she is not my concern."

"Well she's my concern and it bothers me that you can be so cold to my best friend, who may start dating that dangerous man."

"Look Sookie, I cannot leave, but I will try my best to get you out of here. Lorena is hell-bent on harming you and I don't know what I'd do if that were to happen."

"I can take care of myself, Bill, and I am not leaving without you and Tara, and it seems to me you can't leave and right now Tara does not want too."

"I told you not to come; it may not be possible for you to leave either."

"Get the fuck out of here! I will leave when I want...right."

"Did you sign any papers?"

"Well, yeah, one of the producers asked us to sign a privacy release form. He said it was to give consent to be filmed." We all signed them together: me, Tara, that Alcide guy."

"Do you have a copy?"

"No. Should I be worried now?"

"I don't know, but I think one of the producers is actually a lawyer", he said as he put back on his shirt back on. I know you must be very tired, and I have something I must do. Sookie, rest and when you awake in the morning I will be asleep next to you."

"You better be," Sookie said, getting under the covers. Bill leaned down and kissed her before he left.

Alcide returned to the area where he thought he had shifted to retrieve his clothes and get dressed. He searched and searched the area for hours but could not find his clothing. He then started to sniff the area for other scents. He picked up the faint scent of a vampire mixed with expensive cologne. Alcide was furious, Talbot had come out and stolen his clothing, leaving Alcide no choice but to return to the mansion stark naked. Alcide was accustomed to being nude, which came with being a werewolf. However, he did not appreciate the disrespect of having his clothing taken away, for some twisted vampires entertainment.

Meanwhile, Talbot waited patiently at the main entrance for Alcide to enter. Alcide returned to the mansion, livid and exhausted. He had managed to find a pair of small overalls in the tool shed. He tried to enter the mansion undetected, but all the windows and doors were locked tight. He had no choice but to enter through the front doors. Talbot greeted him, disappointed that he was not nude.

Alcide said nothing to him. He simply walked past him and a guard to his room put on a change of clothes from his back-pack and went back down the stairs.

They're three guards standing in front of the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Talbot stood in front of the guards and placed his hands on his hips.

"I am getting the fuck out of here. Now move it, dead man."

The King walked into the grand hallway and politely asked Alcide if he would come into his study for a brief conversation.

* * *

 

 **Next on the Real World Jackson-** ~ Tara and Franklin's date... Will Alcide be able to leave or did he sign over his life for the next three weeks? Is Franklin as bad as Bill says he is? What will Bill discover? What does Lorena have in store for Sookie? ~


	4. Hook Ups and Let Downs

 

Alcide felt as if he was backed into a corner. He knew that he did not stand a chance if Russell wanted to fight, so the hunky, bearded man reluctantly walked into the office. He was offered a seat by the king; he refused, and kept a steady eye on the king as he walked over to his desk. Cooter followed them into the office and Debbie stumbled close behind.

"Let me just get right to the point," the king said as he sat down in his grand chair and lit a cigar. "You cannot leave here, because you've signed a contract."

This infuriated Alcide even more than he already was; he was being ordered around by a man with no pulse and it was all being filmed while Debbie and Cooter stood in the office, sniggering like a couple of drunken fools. Alcide, asked about the conditions of the contract and the king provided him with a copy to review, all the while, that freak, Talbot, continued his lustful gaze at the dark-haired man.

Although, Alcide was raging inside, he knew he was a representative of his pack and wanted to maintain a positive image of werewolves, unlike his two roommates.

Russell sat back in his chair and took another puff of his cigar. After reviewing the small print on the contract, Alcide placed the contract down on the desk.

"I did not sign up to be disrespected and humiliated."

"You brought that upon yourself Mr. Herveaux. Perhaps you should show some restraint when you feel the urge to shift around so many people."

"They had no right to take my clothes!" Alcide growled.

"I assure you that will not happen again." The King gave Talbot a disapproving glance.

"Debbie, will you please escort Mr. Herveaux, back to his room."

"Do I have too?" Debbie whined.

"If you want your treat, you will do as you're told," Russell snapped.

Cooter tried to follow, but Russell stopped him. The sandy haired man growled as Alcide walked passed him and out of the office.

"Why are you degrading yourself this way, Deb?" Alcide asked, as they reached the top of the stairs. Debbie said nothing and quickened her pace down the long hallway.

He grabbed her by her frail arm. "Talk to me!"

She jerked away and continued to walk. "Why should I talk to you? Can't you see, it's over between us, get that through your thick skull!"

"It may be over between us Debbie, but I still care about you." He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.

This time Debbie did not pull away. She was captured by his words and those big brown eyes that looked into her soul. She felt her mouth fall slightly open as her gaze lowered to his inviting lips. At that moment Alcide saw the Debbie he knew and loved staring back at him. They could feel the heat rise between them, passion took over and he lunged towards her, ravaging her mouth with his as he pressed her firmly against his bedroom door.

 **Cooter -** "I've been out on a fool's errand, patrolling the ground for the past two hours. Now I can't find that bitch Debbie nowhere. If she's with that pussy Alcide, I swear I'll ring both their necks. The scruffy faced man reached into his pocket, removed his phone and reads a text.

"Fuck yeah! Gus just scored some V..." He remembered the camera,"...for vodka", he ran out of the room.

"God damn, you are one helluva wolf," Debbie moaned, hours later, in a pleasant tangle of limbs and sheets with Alcide. She snuggled against his broad muscular shoulders. He was still attempting to recover from the relentless bouts of lovemaking they had just engaged in. Resting her head in the junction between his shoulder and neck, Debbie traced idle figures over his bare skin.

"I miss you too, Deb. Why don't we leave this place now?"

"Goddamn it, Al, why ya gotta ruin a perfectly good time? Didn't Russell make it clear? You aint' goin nowhere till he say so."

"I'll find a way to get out of here, but I want you to come with me."

Debbie jumped out of bed and began to pick her clothes from off the ground. "I need a cigarette."

She slid into her jean shorts, threw on her top and ran out of the room. Alcide let out a deep sigh as his head falls back onto his pillow.

Bill managed to elude the cameras and the guards, but not Lorena. She could feel his every move. She knew the guards were still out there and would not allow her to leave without reporting to the king, so she lay in her bed and tried to decide what her next move would be. She had a feeling his sneaking out had something to do with Sookie. She thought aloud, "Perhaps I should tell the king of Bill's great escape. After all, the King did say, no one is to leave without his permission."

"Decisions, Decisions..."

* * *

 

**Meanwhile...**

Bill was glamoring his way into the lawyer's. He asked the attractive middle-aged woman a series of questions and Bill was surprised that the woman had been lusting for him for several weeks upon seeing him at the King's house. She told Bill he could have his way with her whenever he pleased. Bill politely declined and asked her again if there was a way to get Sookie out of the house. She told him there was no way she or he could get Sookie out of her contract without paying the king and the production company over a half million dollars. She went on to tell him that the King set it up that way just in case anyone opted to leave mid production.

Bill left her home highly disappointed. He now had to break the news to Sookie, that they were both at the mercy of the King.

* * *

 

**Later that night...**

The charming vampire made it back to his room undetected, and he found Sookie sound asleep. "You are so beautiful", he said aloud as he lightly brushed one of her blond locks from her face. As he leaned in and kissed her, his cool lips awakened her and she opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Is it almost morning?" She rubbed at her eyelids.

"Almost," he began to unbutton his shirt.

Sookie watched him intently, "Are you tiered yet?"

He threw his shirt on the floor. "Not yet, have you gotten enough sleep?"

"I'm awake now," she said suggestively; she leisurely placed her hand on his chest, "but I know just the thing to put me back to sleep."

The couple began to kiss passionately...

* * *

 

**The next night...**

After her shower, Tara checked her phone and was delighted Franklin responded to her text so soon. However, each text message he sent said nothing about the date and Tara found the context quite odd. She figured the vampire was trying to surprise her, but Tara hated surprises. A lot. She wanted to know where the hell they would be going and what the fuck he planned to do when they got there. But Franklin continued to text her cryptic messages like, 'I can feel your flesh molded to me.'

What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Tara wondered as she pulled her hair up into a pony tail. She admired her new purple dress and matching pumps in the mirror.

She dug into her purse, trying to find her lip gloss, eyeliner and mascara. Too bad Franklin did not know that Tara hated surprises. His silken voice suddenly whispered in her ear, "Hello there, beautiful."

It probably wasn't the reaction Franklin was expecting when Tara screamed before she swiftly elbowed him right in the ribs, which caused him to double over and groan in pain.

Whirling around, Tara's eyes widened when she realized she had just assaulted her new friend.

Grimacing, Franklin glanced up at her. "Nice aim."

"Oh my god…Franklin..?" Her lovely face was full of concern. "Are you all right?"

"I will be in a minute…did anyone ever tell you that you have really sharp elbows?" He rubbed at his abdomen, a pained expression on his handsome face before he straightened up to his full height.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Tara arched an eyebrow at him. "Well it serves you right for sneaking up on me like that."

"I tried to call you first; I am, after all, a gentleman," he said as he moved closer to her, taking in her fresh fragrance.

"Gentleman, my ass," she mumbled when the vampire pressed up against her, his strong, cool form making her shiver pleasantly. She turned around to pick up her purse.

She felt his chuckle reverberate against her backbone and then his arms wrapped around her waist, tugging her towards him. "Oh don't be like that Tara," he purred. "I thought you would be ready for our date by now." And then he succeeded in making her jump again when his tongue darted out and licked at her ear.

"Franklin, stop that!" She twisted around to glare at him but didn't get far when he took advantage of the situation to claim her mouth with his.

She gasped softly when he nipped playfully at her lips, begging entry, which she gave willingly, whimpering when he threaded his fingers into her hair and used his considerable strength to pin her between his body and the vanity.

Tara's body temperature rose drastically when he traced his fingers slowly over her bare leg, inching upwards till he reached her thigh before pulling her flesh against him. His hips arched against hers and she could tell how much he wanted her, which made her pull back reluctantly.

"For fuck's sake, this is our first date. Show a little control will you?"

His head fell back as he laughed richly. "That's a bit difficult when you're impossible to resist," he said as leaned back in and kissed her softly. "But I wasn't planning on doing that here, since I've actually got things prepared for us tonight."

"Oh really..?" She gave him a look. "Well, we're not going anywhere till I finish getting ready so give me two more minutes." She pointed to her bedroom door.

"If you insist..." His smirk was mischievous as he went into the hallway.

Tara and Franklin walked hand in hand towards their destination a short time later.

"You know," Tara murmured as she and Franklin walked hand in hand towards their destination a short time later, "normally I hate surprises but with you…I'm not so sure."

He glanced at her with a quizzical expression.

She sighed. "I just…learned early on not to expect much from anyone. I've been hurt too many times to count." Her expression turned sad and he wanted nothing more than to sweep her into his arms and carry her away, but instead, he gently turned her towards him and then framed her face between his hands.

"Tara…" he murmured softly, before leaning in and kissing her oh-so-gently on the lips. "Right now, the only thing that matters to me is making you happy. You deserve happiness more than anyone," he said before he pressed another feathery kiss to her forehead. "And I'll do whatever I can to make sure that you realize that."

She sighed and leaned further into his touch. "You're doing that right now. I never thought I'd feel so safe with a vampire but…for whatever reasons, I trust you. And for me to say that is something."

Franklin smiled gently before leaning in and giving her another kiss, one as sweet as the others, and then he pulled back and laced his fingers with hers. "Come on."

The couple continued to walk for a while, talking quietly and generally enjoying each other's company, until finally, Franklin drew to a halt and turned to face the woman he was falling in love with.

"Now…close your eyes."

"If you blindfold me, I'll stake you."

He chuckled. "I'm not suicidal…just close your eyes."

Shaking her head, Tara let out a long sigh before doing as he asked.

He grinned before taking her hands between his and guiding her gently towards the spot he had chosen for this particular gift.

The scent of jasmine hit her senses and Tara inhaled deeply before asking. "Okay, where are we?"

"A place I'd like to call paradise." She could picture his smirk and then she felt his breath against her ear before he whispered, sensually: "Though that's really anywhere you are…"

She shivered. "Flatterer..."

"I try," he kissed the junction between her neck and shoulder before murmuring, "Now…open your eyes."

When she did, she realized instantly why he'd chosen to call it paradise.

They were standing in the middle of a beautiful meadow, surrounded by a secluded grove of trees. Wildflowers were growing everywhere she looked and the entire area was awash in pale moonlight, which made it seem to glow romantically. She saw that he'd laid down a picnic blanket and there was a basket of food waiting there, which she knew was for her benefit, since he didn't need to eat human food.

"Franklin…" she turned to face him, the open affection and gratitude on her features making her seem lovelier than ever. "This has to be the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me."

"If that's the case then I've got my work cut out for me trying to outdo myself," he joked, taking her hand and leading her to the picnic blanket. "I've actually had this idea for a while but I wasn't sure when would be best. Then I realized…it didn't matter," he squeezed her hand. "Any time would work because I'd get to spend it with you."

"You really are a charmer, aren't you?" She shook her head, but the smile on her face told him that she meant the words with affection and that made him grin as they both sat down.

Tara got comfortable by leaning into his arms and letting him feed her the various foods that he'd brought.

She plucked the fruit off the stem with her teeth. "Figures…I see you brought some True Blood with you," she said as she gestured at the bottles filled with red liquid. "Not planning on feeding from me tonight?"

"You're going to need your strength, as I plan to completely ravish you later." He dipped his head down and kissed her lightly.

"That also figures," she teased, but leaned up and kissed him again.

They continued to embrace tenderly in the moonlight when suddenly there was a rustling sound and Tara pulled away, her eyes narrowing. "What was that?"

His vampire sense of smell picked up on what it was immediately, but, wanting to toy with her a little, he smirked and leaned close. "Oh did I forget to mention? This entire forest is haunted."

She leaned back a little and gave him a skeptical look. "You're fucking with me aren't you?"

"No, seriously…some madman used to bury his victims in these woods and their spirits are trapped…forever." He leaned even closer, lowering his voice to make the words sound spookier. "Never to be freed because he has them trapped…reliving their murders. Over and over..."

"You have to be joking…"still, she couldn't help shivering slightly and moving closer.

"Don't you worry," he had to turn away to keep from bursting into laughter at her reaction. "I'll protect you from them."

He heard her make a scoffing sound but then the rustling noise got louder and she let out a slight shriek before clinging to him.

And that…was when a baby deer came out from its hiding place.

Tara stared at the animal for a long moment before looking at Franklin, who was trying very hard to keep a straight face and failing miserably.

 **Franklin** \- "Tara"... He says her name slowly..."Such a beautiful name. I wanted to taste her, to make her mine. There was such a spectacular connection, it almost took over me, when she kissed me goodnight. I know she's the one for me. I've got to make her mine..." He stared off into space for a moment, then rose from his seat and departed.

Talbot strolled down the hallway towards, his destination, Alcide's room. He had the perfect excuse to get him to answer his door. He could not retire to his bed without seeing his chest one more time. He stopped at the door and wince in disgust.

"It smells like vagina in there!" he hissed; crossed his arms, then pouted and cursed, as he went down the hall.

 **Tara -** "It was nice having an actual date tonight. I actually don't remember the last time I had one. I like Franklin; I never thought I'd say that about a vampire. He asked me out again tomorrow night, I told him I would as long as he does not try to pull any fucked-up pranks.

Anyway, it's not like I have other plans, I'm not even going to bother asking what he has planned. Well, I'm taking my ass to bed. I didn't realize its 3:00 am." She yawned and dragged herself out of the room.

* * *

 

 **Up next on The Real World Jackson -** ~ _Bill requests a meeting with the King. Will Lorena tell the King about Bill leaving without permission? Will Cooter find out about Alcide and Debbie's romp? Tara tells Sookie all about her date with Franklin.~_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for the beta BooksCatsEtc! 
> 
> I do not own The Real World or True Blood...
> 
> In my fic Bill has always worked for Russell. Tara only knows Bill and Sookie. Alcide does not know anyone but Debbie and Cooter. So please excuse if some of them are a little OOC.
> 
> This was written originally on FF.Net on 11-24-10


End file.
